Sobre un trozo deteriorado de pergamino
by Tar Sulion
Summary: Parvati Patil no tenía forma de saber que una vieja tarea descartada de Adivinación podría traerle tan buenos recuerdos y tan dolorosas memorias a la vez. Contiene femslash. Para Druida.
1. El acuerdo

**Disclaimer: **Nada en el universo de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad.

**Aviso: **Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

Alguna persona sin nombre ni rostro me pidió lo siguiente: **"Lav-Lav y Parvati tienen una lista y el resto es cosa tuya"**. ¿En serio? Pues tengo una sorpresa para mi AI con este fic. Espero que le guste, porque si no… ya veré qué hacer XD.

**Advertencia:** Este fic contiene femslash, es decir, romance entre dos chicas. Si te sientes incómodo con esta clase de parejas o no es de tu agrado, cierra la ventana de tu explorador y ponte a llorar porque no podrás disfrutar de la historia. Avisados quedan. :P

**Nota del Autor:** No estoy seguro de esto, pero creo que Lavender fue asesinada por Greyback. Si eso es cierto, entonces este fic no considera ese hecho. Ni decir que éste es mi primer longfic. Deséenme suerte, o crucifíquenme según sea el caso.

* * *

**Sobre un trozo deteriorado de pergamino  
****Acto I: El acuerdo**

La situación de Lavender Brown era muy crítica y aquello le causaba muchos problemas con su entorno más cercano. Un cáncer muggle era una enfermedad complicada aun para la medicina mágica, pero un cáncer de origen mágico era una auténtica pesadilla pues aquella enfermedad tenía complicaciones impredecibles y los pacientes jamás mostraban los mismos síntomas pese a que tenían la misma enfermedad.

Nadie sabía cómo Lavender había caído enferma pero los síntomas comenzaron a aparecer un par de años después del término de la Segunda Guerra, mientras ella postulaba a un trabajo como clarividente en jefe de la Oficina de Predicción de Crímenes del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Ella tenía muchas ventajas por sobre los demás candidatos para obtener el puesto y un día sólo tenía que presentarse en el Ministerio de la Magia para comenzar el proceso de contratación, cuando ocurrió lo impensable.

Lavender se vino abajo mientras caminaba por el Atrio, rodeada de una miríada de funcionarios del Ministerio. Sus papeles se diseminaron por el piso, alrededor de ella, quien sufría de violentas convulsiones, como si ella fuese un títere controlado por una persona con Parkinson. Varios funcionarios reaccionaron después del impacto que suponía ver a alguien actuando de esa manera y la llevaron a San Mungo.

Los sanadores tardaron seis meses en diagnosticar lo que tenía y no lo habrían hecho de no ser por la llegada de una nueva sanadora al hospital que había hecho un posgrado en medicina de diagnóstico. Sin ella, Lavender estaría muerta hace mucho, pero el cáncer ya llevaba mucho tiempo en desarrollo y se trataba de una variante muy agresiva y se temía una falla general de su organismo en cualquier minuto.

También resultaba que esta nueva sanadora era la mejor amiga de Lavender Brown.

Parvati Patil, pese a que tenía muchos dones para la adivinación, la guerra le hizo ver que uno de los mayores sufrimientos de la especie humana era la falta de salud. Las heridas y las enfermedades segaban millones de vidas por año y la guerra fue una especie de paradigma para ella. Entendió que la adivinación no le sería muy útil si quería contribuir con su granito de arena al mundo mágico. De ese modo, tras salir de Hogwarts, Parvati se dedicó a estudiar medicina mágica y a los dos años ya tenía su posgrado en medicina de diagnóstico. Su meta con ello era detectar enfermedades antes que pudiesen provocar daños irreversibles en las personas.

Y hasta unos días atrás, lo había logrado.

Aunque no fue culpa de ella que hubiese llegado tan tarde para diagnosticar a su amiga, Parvati se sentía muy responsable de Lavender, como si no hubiera hecho bien su trabajo. Y por mucho que Lavender le dijera que se despreocupara del asunto, que la tardanza en el diagnóstico pasaba por la inexperiencia de otras personas, Parvati no cejaba en su pensamiento. Y eso que ella no era particularmente tozuda.

Un día de abril, el cielo amaneció con un gris muy denso, algo raro porque en Inglaterra rondaba el aire primaveral. Parvati entró a San Mungo y registró la entrada a su turno, sintiéndose exhausta pese a lo bien que durmió anoche. En otras circunstancias no habría podido dormir como un angelito por el calvario que pasaba su mejor amiga, pero un par de tazas de poción para dormir bastaba para enviar los malos pensamientos a la parte de atrás de su conciencia, donde no molestarían hasta el día siguiente. Parvati tenía un problema con el sueño; la Segunda Guerra fue un suceso impactante para ella y ver tantas personas heridas, ensangrentadas, mutiladas y asesinadas fue demasiado para su psique. Todas las noches desde que terminó aquella sinfonía de muerte y destrucción, soñaba con brazos, piernas, cabezas, sangre, alaridos de dolor y gritos de angustia, y despertaba en medio de la madrugada entre sudores fríos y respiraciones agitadas. Y casi siempre las lágrimas la acompañaban en aquellas tormentosas vigilias.

Irónicamente fue otro sanador quien le recomendó el remedio que empleaba para combatir los malos sueños y dormir tranquila.

Parvati ingirió un desayuno frugal antes de entrar en la sala en la que Lavender descansaba. No era necesario que ella estuviese hospitalizada porque los síntomas no eran crónicos y podían manifestarse de forma muy esporádica, pero cuando lo hacían, los resultados eran calamitosos. Y las convulsiones, por muy terribles que fuesen o por muy desconcertantes que se viesen, no representaban los peores síntomas.

Lavender estaba despierta cuando Parvati entró en la sala. Lucía muy entera y compuesta cuando la sanadora de diagnóstico hizo acto de presencia. Parvati admiraba a su amiga por la forma en que lidiaba con el asunto de la guerra; mientras ella tenía que recurrir a brebajes para conciliar el sueño, Lavender prefirió darle la espalda a los malos recuerdos y dedicarse a contribuir para que semejante carnaval de sangre no ocurriera de nuevo. Antes de la guerra, quien reposaba en la cama no tenía un carácter particularmente fuerte, sino todo lo contrario; ella era emocionalmente volátil y se tomaba muy a pecho las decepciones amorosas. La guerra la cambió por completo; de ser una chica como las demás, pasó a ser una persona con un carácter como esculpido en piedra y casi no derramaba lágrimas por alguna cosa que fuera especialmente conmovedora.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

Lavender asintió brevemente mientras tomaba una bandeja con lo que restaba del desayuno e ingería un pan de aspecto rancio. No pareció importarle.

—Uf, la recaída de ayer fue terrible —respondió la paciente como si hablara del tiempo para mañana—. Este maldito cáncer me enerva bastante.

—Hablas como si tu enfermedad fuese un animal bastante cargante —dijo Parvati con una mezcla de admiración y susto.

—Bueno, en cierta manera lo es —repuso Lavender con una pequeña carcajada—. Oye Parvati. Tengo algo que mostrarte.

—¿Qué es?

Lavender se ladeó para abrir el cajón del velador y extrajo un trozo muy deteriorado de pergamino, como si hubiera sido sumergido en agua varias veces. En ella había una especie de lista, garrapateada con una caligrafía casi ilegible, pero que al menos se podían adivinar las palabras. La tinta lucía corrida. El escrito tenía por título: "Diez locuras que cometer antes de morir".

—¡Por Merlín! —chilló Parvati cuando vio el trozo de pergamino—. ¡Recuerdo eso! ¡Nosotros hicimos esa lista como una tarea descartada de Adivinación!

Lavender soltó una risa que podría hacer pensar que no tenía ninguna enfermedad pesando sobre ella.

—Recuerdo que teníamos la bola de cristal delante de nosotras y veíamos cosas y las anotábamos en ese pergamino. Poníamos cualquier tontería y casi la presentamos como tarea hasta que nos dimos cuenta de lo estúpido que sonaba todo el asunto. ¡Creí que habíamos tirado el pergamino a la chimenea de la Sala Común!

—Teníamos esa intención —añadió Parvati, sintiéndose de repente como una colegiala otra vez—, pero parece que se me cayó en el lavabo de las chicas después de una clase de Encantamientos.

—Bueno, eso explica por qué está en este lamentable estado.

—¿Y por qué me muestras esto? ¿Estás pensando en algo?

Lavender mostró una sonrisa misteriosa.

—Oh no.

—¿Qué?

—¿No estarás pensando en realizar las cosas de la lista? —inquirió Parvati, desconcertada.

—¿Por qué no? Según tu último informe médico, mi pronóstico es incierto. Podría morir mañana o en un mes más. No quiero desaprovechar mi oportunidad de hacer cosas aberrantes antes de irme. Y quiero que tú seas mi cómplice.

—¿Yo? Lavender, tengo trabajo en el hospital. No podría hacerlo.

—Pide un permiso administrativo —sugirió Lavender, repentinamente emocionada con la idea de cumplir con las locuras de su lista—. Ya llevas aquí más de dos meses. Tienes derecho a pedir una semana.

—Pero…

—Pero nada Parvati. Mañana me dan de alta provisoria y tú vendrás conmigo. ¡Piénsalo! ¿Qué podrías perder? Imagina que te queda una semana de vida. ¿Qué harías para aprovechar al máximo tus últimos días?

Aquella era una buena pregunta. Parvati no supo qué responder por varios minutos, durante los cuales se ocupó en revisar el equipo médico, comprobar que los diversos brebajes que debía beber Lavender para que se mejorar fueron administrados correctamente y revisar si había algún patógeno mágico en la sala. Finalmente, cuando Parvati hubo cumplido con sus quehaceres matutinos, al menos en lo que respectaba a Lavender, tuvo una respuesta.

—Espérame mañana en el vestíbulo a las seis.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** No estoy seguro si debería introducir femslash en la historia, pero como me dijiste "y el resto es cosa tuya", bueno, creo que quisiste decir "lo que mi imaginación quiera". Y como a mí me gusta el femslash y las parejas poco usuales, quería entregar algo que te complaciera a ti y a mí a la vez. En cuanto al femslash, seré lo más sutil posible con eso y, si en el caso que introdujera alguna que otra escena sexual, trataré de hacerla lo más implícita posible porque aborrezco las escenas muy gráficas o que desbordan detalles a mí entender innecesarios para retratar una escena de amor que conmueva.

Muy pronto tendré el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Y como dicta el cliché, espero que te guste.

Un saludo.


	2. Caída no tan libre

**Nota del Autor:** Ahora que sé quién es mi amigo, o debería decir, amiga invisible, puedo hacer la dedicatoria como corresponde. Así que **Druida**, esto es para ti. Lo hice con la mejor de mis habilidades y espero que no tengas dramas con el femslash, porque si es así… ayayay. Pero bueno, ¿qué hacerle? Como reza una canción de WarCry "libre como el viento quiero ser".

Continuemos.

* * *

**Acto II: Caída no tan libre**

Eran las seis de la tarde y Parvati Patil consultaba su reloj de manera compulsiva, lo cual era algo extraño porque una parte de ella no quería participar de lo que fuese que le tenía su amiga Lavender en reserva.

"¿Qué harías para aprovechar al máximo tus últimos días?" le había preguntado su mejor amiga. Parvati no recordaba que Lavender tuviera esa personalidad, pero la enfermedad que padecía pudo haber activado una suerte de interruptor dentro de ella, algo extraño porque las chicas no funcionaban como interruptores sino como las perillas de volumen de una radio analógica muggle.

Eran las seis con tres minutos. Tres minutos tarde, tres malditos minutos que Parvati podría haber aprovechado para desaparecer y aparecer en su casa, comprada hace dos semanas atrás, hacer sus deberes caseros y ponerse a leer un libro de cualquier género antes de irse a la cama y dormir, por supuesto, gracias a sus pócimas para el sueño sin sueños.

—¡Parvati! —llamó una voz que la sobresaltó y casi hizo que le fallara el corazón del susto. La aludida giró sobre sus talones y sus ojos se posaron en su amiga. Lavender ya no usaba esos horribles e infantiles rulos que le hacían ver la cabeza grande y, lo que era más, se había teñido el cabello con un tono más oscuro, luciendo cualitativamente diferente de cuando estudiaba en el colegio. Parvati sólo se limitó a mirarla: lucía mucho mejor que antes.

—Hola —saludó la sanadora, quien todavía estaba vestida con la túnica reglamentaria de color verde lima—. Para la próxima intenta no gritar —añadió con tono de reproche.

—Vaya que estás gruñona hoy Parvati —observó Lavender, mucho más jovial que su amiga. Como se dijo antes, no parecía sufrir de ningún mal, ni siquiera de un simple resfrío—. ¿No te gustó mi idea?

—Es una mala idea.

—Precisamente por eso debemos hacerla —la animó Lavender, zamarreándole levemente los hombros a su amiga—. Y vaya que necesitas un respiro de tanto trabajo.

—Trabajando se gana la vida Lavender.

—Sí, pero no significa que aquello represente tu todo, ¿no crees?

Parvati respondió como por puro compromiso. Estaba tentada en dejar plantada a su amiga e irse para su casa y olvidar todo ese condenado asunto, pero algo le impedía moverse, como si a sus zapatos le hubiesen crecido raíces y éstas se hubiesen anclado testarudamente al suelo.

—¡Vamos! No seas aguafiestas. ¿Sabes qué? Iremos en orden. Haremos la locura número uno de nuestra lista.

Parvati sabía cuál era y no le gustaba para nada. Y la palabra acrofobia tenía mucho que ver con su falta de entusiasmo con la idea que propuso Lavender.

—No quiero.

—Por favor Parvati. No quiero hacer esto sola. Recuerda que tú eres mi cómplice. Siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás, en las buenas y en las malas. Ni tú sabes cuándo me iré del mundo y quiero que mis últimos días queden en el recuerdo. —Lavender compuso una expresión acongojada en su rostro pálido que ablandó un poco a Parvati—. Por favor. No haría esto con nadie más que contigo. Y lo digo muy en serio.

No sabía por qué, pero a Parvati le daba la impresión que su amiga trataba de decirle algo más con esas palabras. Sin embargo su cabeza no dio para más análisis y, a regañadientes, aceptó la propuesta. Tenía la clara certeza que se iba a arrepentir del sinsentido que estaba a punto de realizar.

—¿Te has vuelto loca?

Parvati sentía que su corazón latía a mil por hora cuando se dio cuenta dónde estaba de pie. Lavender, gracias a la aparición conjunta, condujo a una aterrada sanadora de diagnóstico encima de una de las cápsulas más altas en la Rueda del Milenio.

—¡Si con eso quieres decir que voy a saltar desde la punta más alta de esta noria colosal y realizar un encantamiento paracaídas un par de segundos después que me haya arrojado al vacío, sí, me he vuelto completamente loca!

Ambas chicas tenían que gritar para poder escucharse la una a la otra porque a esa altura el viento hacía imposible cualquier intento de conversación normal en tonos de voz normales.

—¡Te vas a matar!

—¡Ya estoy muerta Parvati! ¡Es sólo cuestión de tiempo y no tengo absolutamente nada que perder!

Y Lavender se lanzó. Así sin más. Parvati ni quería mirar por el borde ovalado de su cápsula porque si lo hacía le iba a dar un infarto. No obstante, el techo era resbaladizo y el viento hizo que la cápsula se columpiara peligrosamente. Parvati perdió el equilibrio y se precipitó hacia la noche.

Aquel podría haber sido un acontecimiento muy trágico pero Parvati reaccionó a los dos segundos de caer. Decían que el tiempo se dilataba en situaciones riesgosas y que el ser humano era capaz de tomar decisiones críticas en fracciones de segundo. Pues Parvati hizo un movimiento con su varita y un paracaídas violeta apareció de la punta de ésta y quien caía hizo todo lo posible para sostenerse del trozo de madera que le estaba salvando la vida.

Un golpe sordo le indicó a la sanadora que había tocado el suelo. Aparte de un intenso dolor en sus piernas, no sufrió ninguna otra herida de consideración. De hecho, sus piernas dolían de la misma forma en que lo harían después de haber trotado muchas millas.

Cuando se hubo recuperado, hasta cierto punto, de lo que le acababa de ocurrir, Parvati se puso de pie y su corazón volvió a paralizarse cuando vio una figura tirada en el suelo y con los brazos y piernas extendidas, como si acabara de sufrir una caída desde mucha altura. Nerviosa y asustada, se acercó lentamente a la persona, creyendo que había fallecido, pero no vio sangre por ningún lado.

Luego, las risas. Estridentes, alegres y espontáneas risas. Parvati saltó hacia atrás, tropezó consigo misma y cayó también haciéndose algo de daño en el trasero. Sentada en el suelo, vio como Lavender se ponía de pie, riendo como mandada a hacer.

—¡Te la creíste! —farfulló, acercándose a su amiga, quien no tenía una cara muy auspiciosa para el humor que digamos—. ¡Creíste que me había matado! ¡Parvati, por favor! ¡El cáncer será lo que me matará, no una simple caída no tal libre!

El ambiente tenía que ser jovial, alegre, pero no había ninguna de esas cosas en el rostro de Parvati Patil. De hecho, estaba enojada, furiosa, lívida con su amiga. Se lo dijo, se lo advirtió: aquella era una muy mala idea y otra vez estuvo tentada en volver a su casa y hacer sus deberes atrasados. Lavender nunca se había comportado de esa forma, ni siquiera cuando salía con Ronald Weasley y podía ser muy irritante.

—Me voy. Si vas a hacer necedades, hazlas por tu cuenta. A mí no me metas en tus marcianadas.

Lavender no lucía decepcionada. Al contrario, su cara se iluminó como si no hubiera desafío mayor que convencer a una enfurruñada Parvati Patil a que pasara por sus diez locuras.

—¿Estás segura? ¿Has leído la lista que compusimos en cuarto año? ¿La leíste concienzudamente?

—No necesito leerla. Nos vemos Lavender.

Y ella dio media vuelta, todavía con el corazón acelerado por la experiencia de hace pocos minutos atrás. Lavender mientras tanto, actuó como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Con tan terrible enfermedad acosándola, saltar desde cien metros de altura era más fácil que masticar un malvavisco. Consulto su pergamino una vez más y puso el dedo índice en la locura número dos.

—¡Parvati! ¿Tú sabes dónde queda el Duende Colorado?

La aludida se detuvo al instante. Aquello no era justo. Lavender le había encajado un puñetazo en el vientre sin advertencia alguna.

—Paciencia Parvati, paciencia —se dijo mientras volvía sobre sus pasos. La siguiente locura no podría perdérsela por nada del mundo.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** A mi Amiga-No-Tan-Invisible le digo esto: no te preocupes si no puedes comentar en breve mis regalos, hazlo cuando puedas y tus obligaciones sociales te lo permitan, porque quiero un comentario que valga la pena y sé que tú me vas a dar uno; porque ya nos hemos leído en una ocasión. Y, por cierto, con respecto a mi regalo anterior, me alegro que te haya gustado y que, como dijiste, tengas una visión semejante a la mía del protagonista y que sea uno de tus favoritos. Como dije, ni en mil años esperé que fueras tú mi AI.

Ahora, a empezar el tercer capítulo.

Un saludo.

P.S. Si me hubieras pedido un Draco/Harry como petición difícil, te lo habría hecho, porque sé lo mucho que te gusta esa pareja XD. Con decir que tuve que hacer un Severus/Harry en otro AI te lo digo todo.


	3. Desbarajustes etílicos

**Acto III: Desbarajustes etílicos**

El Duende Colorado era un pub ubicado en los límites del Callejón Knockturn con el Callejón Diagon. De hecho, como estaba en medio de la línea geográfica que dividía ambos sectores, los clientes que provenían del Callejón Diagon tomaban asiento en un rincón del amplio local y los que provenían del Callejón Knockturn lo hacían en el extremo opuesto. Había una leyenda urbana en el mundo mágico que decía que si un cliente del pub traspasaba esa línea, habría un escándalo que sólo podría verse después de una particularmente disputada final de la liga nacional de Quidditch.

Pues allí aparecieron Lavender y Parvati. El local estaba a medio llenar y ya se podían oír voces eufóricas por gracia del alcohol, pero se escuchaban voces sólo de hombres y una música que sólo podía pertenecer a las Brujas de Macbeth. Por momentos, ambas quedaron como congeladas, dándose cuenta de los peligros, pero luego recordaron que El Duende Colorado tenía estrictas políticas con el tema de las mujeres y quienes trataran de propasarse con ellas eran inmediatamente expulsados. Aquello se hacía de esa forma para incentivar al público femenino, aunque poco resultado había dado hasta ese momento.

Ambas amigas traspusieron las puertas dobles y se encontraron de frente con un ambiente festivo. Varios chicos silbaron a la llegada de las dos primeras chicas de la noche.

Lo que había atraído a Parvati a ese lugar era algo muy puntual: el hidromiel añejado en eucalipto era una delicia que no podía resistir, y resultaba que ese local era el único en Inglaterra que servía ese trago en particular porque le daba al hidromiel un sabor ligeramente dulzón que contrastaba armoniosamente con el sabor amargo del licor original. Y casi la totalidad de los pubs en la Inglaterra mágica no disponían de esa variante del hidromiel porque no era tan popular entre la mayoría de los magos jóvenes ingleses.

—Sabía que no podrías resistirte Parvati —le dijo Lavender, indicando la barra para que ambas se sentaran allá, en el lado del Callejón Diagon por supuesto. Su amiga no hizo otra cosa que asentir, nerviosa y emocionada. La locura número dos era muy explícita, ¿y qué mejor que realizarla con su trago favorito?

—¿Tienes Galeones? —inquirió Lavender, hurgándose todos sus bolsillos en vano.

—Siempre ando con Galeones —respondió Parvati, tendiendo unas cuatro monedas al barman, quien las recibió y, a golpe de varita, revolvió de manera experta una botella de hidromiel añejado en eucalipto, jugando como ella como si fuese la utilería de un malabarista. Luego, con la misma varita, depositó dos vasos de vidrio sobre la mesa y los llenó con líquido ámbar.

—Se ve delicioso —dijo Lavender.

—Es delicioso —corrigió Parvati, ya tomando su vaso y bebiendo con moderación—. ¿Ves? Ni siquiera es tan fuerte como para que te lo vayas tomando a sorbos. Así no tiene gracia beber.

—¿Sabes? No suenas como Parvati Patil cuando estás en un bar.

—Y tú no sonarías como Lavender Brown si tuvieras que beber todos los días una pócima que sabe a berenjenas recocidas.

—¡Oye! Me gustan las berenjenas.

—No después de pasar una semana bebiendo algo que sabe a eso. Te llega a dar arcadas.

Lavender arrugó la nariz.

—Buen punto.

Ambas volvieron a tomar de ese agradable olvido líquido y, cinco minutos más tarde, las dos pidieron más hidromiel.

—Está rico —dijo Parvati con una voz más aguda de lo normal—. ¿Sabes qué Lav-Lav? ¿Por qué no cantamos?

—¡Sí! —exclamó Lavender. Segundos más tarde, los silbidos de admiración de los chicos llenaron el ambiente taciturno del pub y encendiendo los ánimos—. ¿Te sabes alguna?

—Muchas —dijo Parvati con una euforia que no mostró cuando cayó en paracaídas desde la Rueda del Milenio—. ¿Cuál quieres?

—La que sea.

Y ambas chicas montaron un pequeño show, cantando con voces terribles pero ganándose la admiración de los demás clientes, quienes bebían a la salud de ellas.

Lavender pidió más hidromiel y Parvati también. Tres o cuatro vasos después, ninguna de las dos sabía qué mierda estaba haciendo y en ese momento bailaban cosaco de una manera en que haría reír hasta a un dementor. Los chicos del lado Knockturn gritaban y pataleaban y los del lado Diagon silbaban y las animaban a que siguieran.

Dos tragos después, Parvati y Lavender tuvieron que salir del pub porque uno de los chicos del lado Diagon cruzó la línea con el propósito de invitar a Lavender a una copa y la mala fortuna quiso que se tropezara con una tabla a desnivel y derramara el contenido de su vaso sobre un hombre del lado Knockturn. Y, como era predecible, una batalla campal tuvo lugar en el pub luego de una verborrea prácticamente incomprensible y no pocos insultos por parte de ambos lados.

—¿Viste a esos tipos? —dijo Parvati con una voz gangosa que Lavender no le conocía. Obviamente estaba más borracha que un hincha de los Chudley Cannons después de haber ganado la liga nacional de Quidditch—. ¡Hombres! ¡Se pelean por todo!

—¡Hombres! —repitió Lavender, quien estaba más ebria si cabe—. ¡No valen nada, pero nada, nada!

—¡Nada! —coreó Parvati, alzando una botella vacía de hidromiel al cielo—. ¡Al diablo con los chicos!

—¡Salud por eso! —chilló Lavender sin importarle las miradas que los pocos transeúntes que deambulaban por las calles a esas horas—. ¿Sabes qué? ¡Te voy a dar un abrazo por ser tan buena amiga!

—¡Y yo te lo voy a recibir!

Y ambas se hubieran abrazado de no ser por el precario equilibrio de ambas, gracias al alcohol. En lugar de eso, como que se inclinaron una hacia la otra y cayeron de lado al suelo. La botella de hidromiel se hizo pedazos y las dos perdieron el conocimiento.

Ni se imaginaban el lugar al que ambas irían a parar.


	4. Chicas del calendario

**Acto IV: Chicas del calendario**

Cuando Parvati despertó, lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue un sueño que tuvo hace un par de días atrás, cuando el trabajo y sus propios despistes le hicieron olvidar que debía beber de su esencia de berenjenas recocidas (léase pócima para el sueño) antes de irse a la cama. En consecuencia, tuvo una pesadilla en la cual ella estaba en una habitación estrecha, hecha de piedra negra y unos barrotes oscuros, húmedos y herrumbrosos le bloqueaban la salida. Pues bien, al abrir los ojos, Parvati pudo ver unos barrotes separarla de la libertad y creyó que había vuelto a la pesadilla que la atormentó aquella noche. Se desesperó, tomó los barrotes con ambas manos y jaló, jaló y volvió a jalar, sin éxito. Luego se escucharon gritos.

—¡Parvati! ¿Qué haces?

Lavender acababa de despertar y vio a su amiga comportarse como una histérica. Enseguida la tomó por la cintura y jaló fuerte, muy fuerte, hasta que logró separar a su amiga de los barrotes, pero continuó pataleando desesperadamente.

—¡Déjenme! ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero!

—¡Parvati! —volvió a gritar Lavender. Más allá de las rejas, unos pasos apresurados se escuchaban cada vez más claros—. ¡Estás despierta! ¡No estás en un sueño!

Y abofeteó a Parvati fuerte en la cara. Ella pareció reaccionar y reconocer sus alrededores.

Se tranquilizó.

Luego sobrevino un mareo de aquellos. Parvati vomitó sobre el frío piso de concreto y carraspeó para limpiarse la garganta. Sentía un desagradable sabor en su boca.

—¿Por qué estamos en un calabozo muggle? —preguntó Parvati débilmente.

—Anda a saber por qué —repuso Lavender a modo de respuesta. Ella también había sufrido un ataque de mareos y su propia poza de vómito era visible cerca de la parte de atrás de la celda—. Quizá estos policías nos hallaron borrachas en la calle. Menos mal que el hidromiel no te deja fuera de combate por el resto de la noche.

Un par de policías las observaron ponerse de pie lentamente y uno de ellos anotó algo en un bloc. El otro extrajo unas llaves de su cinturón y procedió a abrir la reja.

—Pueden irse —les dijo el oficial con una sonrisa cansada. Se notaba a la legua que estaba sobreviviendo la noche a base de cafeína—. Para la próxima vez, traten de no beber en exceso.

—Gracias oficial —dijo Lavender, sosteniendo a Parvati por los hombros en caso que sus piernas fallaran—. Seremos más cuidadosas.

Una vez que las dos salieron de la central de policía, Lavender extrajo del bolsillo de sus vaqueros el trozo de pergamino que contenía la lista de las diez locuras que cometer antes de morir y señaló con el dedo la número tres. Miró a Parvati brevemente: parecía ser que el aire nocturno le estaba haciendo bien porque lucía menos agotada y podía sostenerse sobre sus piernas.

—¿Qué te parece si descansamos en esa plaza antes de ir a nuestro próximo destino?

—Mis piernas —se quejó Parvati, agradeciendo el tacto de su amiga.

Unos momentos más tarde, el banquillo crujió bajo el peso de las dos chicas que se habían sentado en ella. Todo se veía tan pacífico: la brisa nocturna mecía suavemente las hojas de los árboles, provocando un murmullo tranquilizador y la misma brisa hacía un sonido agradable en los oídos de Lavender y Parvati.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—Esto es relajante —susurró Parvati, masajeándose las piernas, las cuales todavía le resentían desde aquel descenso en paracaídas desde lo alto de la Rueda del Milenio—. ¿Sabes?

—Dime.

—Cuando me propusiste esa lista, creí que estabas loca, que te faltaba un tornillo y que lo hacías para deshacerte de la idea que ibas a morir pronto. Pero… pero creo que tienes razón. Hay cosas que en otras condiciones jamás haría, pero saber que tus días están contados te cambia la forma en que ves la vida. De golpe y porrazo todo te parece valioso y cada segundo tiene el precio del universo.

Lavender miró a Parvati y supo que hablaba en serio.

—Sabía que comprenderías —dijo—. Por eso te dije que no haría esto con otra persona más que contigo.

Parvati tuvo aquella sensación otra vez, como que Lavender trataba de decirle algo más con esas mismas palabras: "no haría esto con otra persona más que contigo", pero ese algo más le era elusivo, como que escapaba de su imaginación.

—¿Y cuál, si se puede saber, es la nueva locura que tienes en mente?

Lavender sonrió. Sabía que iba a desconcertar, y mucho, a su amiga con el siguiente ítem de la lista.

* * *

Parvati y Lavender podrían lucir fuera de lugar en un edificio como ese, pero no era el caso. Y aquello tenía mucho que ver con el anuncio colgado al lado de la puerta en forma de un cartel gigante con palabras danzantes y que cambiaban de color. Ambas respiraron aliviadas al darse cuenta que las oficinas estaban abiertas veinticuatro horas al día.

Los pasillos del edificio eran oscuros, como iluminados por antorchas que estaban a punto de extinguirse. Más encima, las paredes estaban pintadas de un color café oscuro, lo que realzaba la sensación de estar metiéndose en un túnel ferroviario. En el segundo piso estaba la sección fotográfica, en la cual posaban para la cámara diversas celebridades del mundo mágico, como por ejemplo, la glamorosa Celestina Warbeck y otros personajes más serios, como políticos, jefes de departamento e incluso el Ministro de la Magia.

La puerta de la sección fotográfica estaba abierta y había una sola persona trabajando allí, aunque por trabajar se pudiese entender por poner a punto las cámaras, trípodes y la iluminación, la cual a diferencia de la fotografía muggle, se usaban encantamientos para mejorar la exposición de una forma que ni siquiera la óptica adaptativa muggle podía lograr.

Fue Lavender quien tocó a la puerta ya abierta. El fotógrafo se dio la vuelta, extrañado, y vio a ambas chicas esperando frente a su oficina, o mejor dicho, estudio.

—¿Se les ofrece algo?

Fue Lavender quien tomó las riendas de la situación porque Parvati lucía extraviada en su propio mundo, incapaz de tomar ninguna decisión.

—Supe que les faltaba octubre.

El fotógrafo lucía confundido.

—¿Perdón?

—Digo que a su revista le falta octubre.

Quien miraba como despistado a ambas chicas por fin entendió la indirecta.

—¡Ah! Octubre. ¡Benditos los ojos que las ven a ustedes chicas! —El fotógrafo estaba, repentinamente, extasiado, como si no hubiera nada mejor que la llegada intempestiva de dos mujeres que parecían perfectas para completar su obra—. No imaginan el tiempo que llevamos buscando a la chica perfecta para adornar el mes de octubre —agregó en un tono confidencial—. Yo creo que el puesto tiene un maleficio.

—¿Qué tal si ambas posamos para usted?

Parvati, pese a que sabía a lo que iba, protestó como si alguien acabara de decirle que debía enfrentar a un dragón.

—¡No quiero aparecer en un calendario! ¡Pensé que íbamos a sacarnos unas fotografías, nada más!

Lavender hizo un gesto de silencio a su amiga.

—Discúlpela. Es la emoción.

—Si pueden pasar por allí por favor —pidió el fotógrafo, señalando a una puerta con una estrella plateada en su parte alta—. Cuando estén listas, toquen el timbre.

Lavender arrastró a Parvati hacia la susodicha puerta y se hallaron en una sala amplia, llena de gabinetes, antorchas que entregaban más luz que las de los pasillos y un amplio espejo que no tenía nada que envidiar al de Erised.

—¡Disculpe! ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer?

—¡En el cajón de abajo, el blanco!

Pasaron cinco minutos desde que Parvati y Lavender entraron a la sala, durante los cuales ocurrieron una sucesión de anécdotas que las dos prefirieron dejar en el olvido. Con decir que ninguna de ellas esperó que sus vestimentas fuesen tan exiguas y atrevidas era más que suficiente.

—¡Lavender! ¡Me siento desnuda!

—Por supuesto que no estás en pelotas.

—¡Por Merlín, llevo tan poca ropa que a veces creo que no estoy usando nada!

—No seas quejumbrosa Parvati.

—No sé cómo no te incomoda.

—¿Crees que no? Por supuesto que incomoda, pero quiero hacerlo.

—No sé cómo lo haces Lavender.

La aludida se encogió de hombros.

—Fui una alumna de la noble casa de Gryffindor.

—No creo que Godric hubiese aprobado esto —dijo Parvati mientras se ponía delante de un telón blanco.

—No importa ahora. Él murió hace siglos atrás. ¿Por qué te preocupas?

—¿Podrían abrazarse por favor? —pidió el fotógrafo y Lavender se acercó a su amiga, tomándola por los brazos y haciendo una ademán como si quisieran entrelazar piernas, sin llegar a hacerlo.

—Esto es demente —opinó Parvati, obedeciendo un gesto del fotógrafo para que ambas miraran hacia la cámara. Luego, con un movimiento de varita, el telón blanco mostró la imagen en movimiento de una playa paradisíaca, con olas mansas y todo. Incluso había efectos de sol y viento realísticos, algo que causó escalofríos a ambas chicas.

—Ahora… sonrían.

Ninguna de las dos supo cómo diablos lograron mostrar una sonrisa de la forma en que lo hicieron mientras miraban las fotografías con un poco de pudor, algo innecesario porque ya lo habían hecho.

—¿Y bien?

La foto del mes de octubre consistía en un ambiente veraniego, sin nubes, un sol refulgente, una brisa suave —la cual Parvati y Lavender no la sintieron de esa forma—, y ambas chicas, frente a frente, mirando a la cámara, ataviadas sólo con trajes de baño diminutos. Parvati no tenía palabras y Lavender se encogió de hombros.

—No está mal.


	5. El azar a veces es bueno

**Acto V: El azar a veces es bueno**

—No puedo creer que me hayas convencido de hacer eso Lavender.

—¿No te sientes sexy?

Parvati miró a su amiga como si sus oídos le hubiesen jugado una mala pasada.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

Lavender se encogió de hombros.

—Yo me sentí sexy.

Era increíble que una mujer como Lavender Brown pudiese comportar de ese modo con sólo pensar que el día que su corazón dejara de latir se acercaba más y más.

—Yo también —admitió Parvati con una suerte de gruñido, no porque no le agradara sentirse así, sino porque parte de ella no quería que Lavender lo supiera.

Eran las tres de la mañana y la noche londinense alojaba muchas sorpresas, sobre todo en el mundo mágico. La cuarta locura en la lista implicaba visitar un local ubicado frente al Edificio del Parlamento al cual sólo magos y brujas mayores de edad podían acceder. Y no, no era un club nocturno.

"El Querubín Demente" era un local muy particular, sobre todo los días miércoles en la noche, cuando se celebraba una actividad llamada "Besos Veleidosos". No había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de lo que implicaba participar de aquel curioso concurso. Y daba la casualidad que Lavender y Parvati ingresaron al local a minutos de empezar la curiosa actividad.

Como Lavender no llevaba ni un mísero knut, fue Parvati quien se encargó del pago de las entradas. "El Querubín Demente", a diferencia del edificio que ambas visitaron hace una media hora atrás, gozaba de una buena iluminación, aunque las luces estroboscópicas estaban de más porque lastimaban la vista y daba la impresión que todo se movía como en _stop motion_.

El anunciador se alzaba de pie sobre un escenario elevado como un metro por sobre el nivel de la pista de baile, vociferando palabra grandilocuente tras palabra grandilocuente como una ametralladora en un día de conflicto armado. Lavender ya sabía de qué se trataba todo el asunto y le explicó a su amiga, en palabras más simples y tranquilas por supuesto, las reglas del juego, las cuales eran irrisoriamente simples.

—¡Así que para eso son las máscaras! —gritó Parvati, mirando una máscara blanca y andrógina que lucía como si fuese tallada en cal. Tenía que gritar, de otro modo su voz se ahogaría en un océano de sonidos estridentes y gritos de olvido jubiloso.

—¡Póntela! —le advirtió Lavender, también a gritos, como si ambas estuviesen en los extremos de un estadio de Quidditch—. ¡El concurso está a punto de comenzar!

Y así era. El anunciador había acabado con sus gritos de roquero e hizo un gesto con ambas manos. Parvati creyó que el tipo ese estaba invocando a alguna clase de deidad, porque de improviso, el suelo comenzó a moverse de una forma muy extraña, como si el piso tuviese una pendiente distinta para cada persona presente. Acto seguido, el suelo se volvió muy resbaladizo y la gente se movía de un lado a otro, sin orden ni concierto, gritando y vociferando y vivando como si todo lo que ocurría fuese de lo más normal. Parvati estaba asustada y Lavender no marcaba ninguna diferencia con el resto; el problema era que la primera ya no sabía dónde cuernos estaba la segunda, extraviada en un mar tormentoso de brazos y cabezas y gritos.

Y todo acabó en un santiamén. Las luces volvieron a la normalidad y el suelo también. Como resultado de todo el jaleo anterior, nadie sabía la identidad de la persona al lado… y aquello era sólo el comienzo del asunto.

Y aquello marcó el retorno de la grandilocuencia del anunciador.

—¡Y ahora, damas y caballeros, llegó el momento que todos estaban esperando! ¡Es tiempo de besar a la persona que tienen por delante, no importa la que sea! ¡Y recuerden, ni una sola palabra! ¡Si lo hacen, saldrá catapultados hacia la salida! ¡No se preocupen, es totalmente indoloro, sólo un poco incómodo!

Parvati sabía lo que debía hacer a continuación, pero la perspectiva de besar a una persona completamente desconocida era como demasiado para ella, porque podía ser cualquier persona, cualquiera, de cualquier edad, género o raza. Se preguntó si Lavender estaría enfrentando el mismo dilema, pero la interrogante se respondió a sí misma, visto todo lo que hizo ella, y sólo por querer aprovechar al máximo los últimos estertores de su vida. Y en todo caso, a Parvati no le resultó difícil ponerse en su lugar: si le quedasen sólo días de vida y tuviera la clara certeza que iba a dejar de existir, exprimiría cada segundo al máximo.

Y, para ser honesta con ella misma, ya era hora de hacer algo irreflexivo por las de ella y no que otra persona le diga semejante cosa.

Cuando Parvati besó a la persona frente a ella, se sintió como si acabara de conocer a su novio. Trató de reconocer los labios que la besaban, su textura, los movimientos que hacía, pero no había caso; esa boca era igual a todas las demás, aunque ella no había probado muchos labios antes de aquello. Y reconocer a alguien por la ropa, a juzgar por la iluminación imperante en el local, no era una opción.

Pero, quienquiera que fuese la otra persona, estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo. Quienquiera que fuese la otra persona, besaba muy bien.

Y el anunciador dio la señal para que todos se quitasen las máscaras. La luz se hizo y cada participante del extraño concurso supo la identidad de la persona a la que había besado. Hubo muchos gritos de sorpresa, y otros pocos de disgusto, pero Parvati Patil estaba estupefacta con su propia revelación.

—¡Por Merlín, esa no me la esperé ni en mil años! —chilló Lavender Brown, totalmente extasiada con el hecho que había besado a su mejor amiga. No había forma de quitarle los ánimos a esa mujer y Parvati ya no lo intentó. A esas alturas no tenía sentido comportarse como un aguafiestas y protestar por todo y por nada. Había que divertirse y encajar lo que fuese con humor.

—¡Las vueltas de la vida! —comentó Parvati, ligeramente ruborizada.

—¡Mejor dicho, las vueltas del piso! —corrigió Lavender, tomando de la mano a su amiga y saliendo del local. Ya había tenido una experiencia para el olvido con el alcohol y no quería caer en la tentación otra vez. Con una visita al calabozo de la centralita de policía bastaba y sobraba.

Mientras deambulaban por las solitarias calles de Londres, ambas amigas reflexionaron acerca de los acontecimientos recientes. Parvati, aunque no estuvo inicialmente de acuerdo en concretar aquellas locuras pertenecientes a un fallido intento de tarea, se dio cuenta de lo frágil que era la vida y que ésta se podía acabar en cualquier instante; fuese por un atropello, fuese por un ladrón impulsivo, cualquiera fuera la razón, la vida podía poner punto final de una forma totalmente inadvertida. Y, en palabras de Lavender, tener una vida plena no significaba tener un buen trabajo, formar una familia y tener dinero, que el vivir felices para siempre no implicaba tener toneladas de oro acumulado en Gringotts o tener la vida sexual de un conejo para formar una familia amplia. Al final, lo que se quedaba con uno era la experiencia.

—Y, hablando de experiencias, ¿cómo fue tu primer beso con una chica? —quiso saber Lavender mientras revisaba su estropeada lista y ver cuál era el siguiente destino.

Parvati tardó en responder esa pregunta. Para empezar, besar a otra mujer no era algo que le ocurría todos los días, más que nada porque casi ninguna mujer besaba en la boca a otra mujer: eso equivalía a ser lesbiana, lo cual no era muy aceptado en la comunidad mágica, en la muggle quizá, pero no en su mundo. Por otro lado, de tener el concepto de besar a una chica y experimentarlo había un trecho un poco largo y a veces escabroso. Porque la diferencia entre besar a un chico o a la de su misma calaña casi no existía; de hecho, ambas experiencias eran muy similares la una con la otra y Parvati no habría podido diferenciar con precisión. Un beso era un beso en todo caso, eso no significaba que se iba a enamorar de Lavender.

Después de semejante análisis mental, lo cual llevó unos pocos segundos en la realidad objetiva, Parvati elaboró su respuesta.

—No estuvo mal.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** Vaya que está desaparecida mi amiga-no-tan-invisible. Me estoy comenzando a preocupar un poco por su ausencia en los comentarios, ¿o será que lo harás cuando esté terminada la historia? Bueno, a echarle pa'lante nomás, como se dice en mi tierra.

Un saludo.


	6. Si de juegos se trata

**Acto VI: Si de juegos se trata…**

Las cuatro de la mañana era la hora en la que todos los locales nocturnos cerraban sus puertas, expulsando de sus entrañas a locos eufóricos, parejas con ganas de caña y los típicos ebrios que zigzagueaban en la vereda y a veces en el mismo camino. Las únicas luces que entregaban su claridad a la madrugada londinense eran las de los faroles nocturnos, porque ni las luces de neón de los locales muggle estaban encendidas.

Cualquier persona, fuese mago o no, a esas alturas de la noche se iba a su casa, en línea recta o haciendo eses dependiendo de cuántas botellas de licor bebió. Pero Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil no estaba dispuestas a que todo acabara allí, en una calle desamparada de vehículos y desprovista de ruidos citadinos.

—A ver, llevamos cuatro locuras hechas —dijo Lavender, haciendo un recuento de lo que había hecho hasta ese momento, tachando los ítems ya concretados con la punta de su varita—. En una noche ya hemos hecho casi la mitad. ¡Es increíble!

—No puedo creer que apenas sean las cuatro de la mañana —comentó Parvati, pegando un silbido que reverberó débilmente en las desiertas calles de Londres—. Pareciera que hubiese pasado más tiempo. Dime, Lavender, ¿cuál es la siguiente payasada?

Lavender guardó la lista cuidadosamente en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros, sonriendo de manera pícara.

—No vas a creerlo, pero nuestra siguiente parada es mi casa.

—¿Tu casa?

—Se trata de un juego, uno muy, digamos, atrevido.

—¿Y en qué consiste?

—Es lo más simple que existe —dijo Lavender como si así fuese en la realidad, pero en verdad lo decía para tentar a su amiga a que saltara al ruedo sin ninguna clase de reticencia. En todo caso, Parvati se estaba convenciendo, de forma lenta pero segura, que hacer lo que ambas estaban haciendo era la mejor manera de despedirse de la vida, y con eso me refiero a Lavender—. Sólo tienes que decir la verdad, sin importar lo embarazosa que sea. Te haré unas preguntas y tú las responderás con nada más que la verdad. Si mientes, sufrirás las consecuencias.

—¿Y cómo sabrás que estoy mintiendo?

—Bueno, con un polígrafo mágico —repuso Lavender con naturalidad, como si usar polígrafos mágicos fuese una respuesta obvia para el dilema—. Usar brebajes sería muy engorroso para nuestro propósito.

—¿Y qué pasa si respondo con la verdad?

—Tú me harás una pregunta.

—¿Y cuáles serán las consecuencias?

Lavender iba a responder cuando, de golpe y sin avisar, ella se vino abajo, impactando contra el duro, húmedo y frío asfalto, pero las convulsiones no llegaron. De hecho, se puso de pie como si no hubiera hecho otra cosa que tropezar con una piedra.

—Deberíamos volver al hospital —sugirió Parvati al ver el semblante de su mejor amiga—. No luces bien. Estás un poco pálida.

Pero Lavender negó tozudamente con la cabeza.

—No. Me siento bien. Iremos a mi casa.

—Como quieras. Pero a la primera complicación que vea, te llevaré a la rastra a San Mungo si es necesario. Recuerda quién soy.

—Lo sé —dijo Lavender, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Parvati y mirándola fijamente a los ojos—. Estoy segura que tú sabrás cuidar de mí. Confío plenamente en ti.

Y una vez más, Parvati sintió que su amiga le estaba hablando como en doble sentido, como si quisiese decir algo más con aquellas palabras. Al no hallar ninguna respuesta de forma inmediata, puso a sus pensamientos en pausa hasta que pudiera hallar alguna pista.

Por el momento, concentró sus pensamientos en la quinta locura, que bien podría ser la quinta sinfonía de Beethoven o la quinta cacofonía de Lavender Brown. No tenía sentido mirar en todas direcciones para asegurarse que ningún muggle las viera desaparecer, puesto que las calles hacían ver a Londres como una ciudad fantasma. Sin más análisis, Lavender y Parvati se esfumaron en un estampido que se confundió con un accidente vehicular cinco calles más al sur.

* * *

—¿Te has besado alguna vez con Seamus?

Lavender Brown tenía el cabello coloreado de un rosa chillón y usaba sólo su sostén de la cintura para arriba. Parvati Patil lucía incólume; era evidente que sólo había respondido con la verdad, pero la pregunta actual le cayó como un balde de agua fría. En honor a la verdad, sí había hecho semejante cosa en una ocasión pero jamás lo iba a reconocer. Fue una experiencia un poco desconcertante, más que nada porque a Seamus le gustaba usar la lengua para besar, cosa que a Parvati le resultó incómodo. En resumen, era una experiencia que prefería aparcar en la zona más recóndita y olvidada de su conciencia.

—No, no lo he hecho nunca.

De forma instantánea, el polígrafo mágico, que consistía en una especie de proyección que iluminaba la pared y que mostraba unos gráficos similares a los polígrafos muggle, se desesperó y mostró picos y depresiones abruptos y poco concordantes con las lecturas anteriores.

—Parece que estás mintiendo, parece que estás mintiendo —dijo Lavender con una voz cantarina y una mirada un tanto traviesa.

—¡No! ¡Ese polígrafo está mal!

—Es curioso, porque fuiste tú misma la que lo conjuró.

Parvati no supo cómo responder al desafío de su amiga. Lavender olió la victoria.

—Bueno, como me mentiste, tendrás que pagar una penitencia.

Minutos más tarde, la aludida no usaba nada más que sus pantaletas de la cintura para abajo. Lavender pegó un silbido de admiración.

—Harapos Finos —dijo, dando una breve mirada a la pieza de ropa interior que usaba su mejor amiga—. Parece que no escatimas en gastos con la lencería. ¿Acaso esperas por alguien especial?

—Siempre he esperado por alguien especial —dijo Parvati con una voz pequeña a causa de la vergüenza—. Pero no ha aparecido por ningún lado. A veces creo que no existe.

—Vamos Parvati, no te desanimes. Te apuesto diez Galeones a que mañana encontrarás el amor.

—¡Por favor Lavender! ¡No peques de optimismo! ¡No soy así de atractiva!

—Para más de alguien debes serlo —opinó Lavender—. Ve el lado positivo. Si para mañana no tienes pareja, al menos tendrás diez Galeones.

Aquello pareció animar un poco a quien trataba de ocultar su ropa interior, sin mucho éxito.

—Si así vamos a jugar, entonces que sean cien Galeones.

—¡No gano lo mismo que tú! —se excusó Lavender con una carcajada distendida. En realidad no parecía amenazada por un cáncer—. Bueno, bueno. Que sean cien, pero con eso me estarás quitando los ahorros de la semana.

—Esa fue una rara elección de palabras –observó Parvati, pensando seriamente que una chica como su amiga no iba a necesitar el dinero al lugar donde tenía que, tarde o temprano, dirigirse.

—A alguien tengo que mencionar en mi testamento.

Parvati observó a Lavender por varios segundos, apreciándola en silencio, admirándola por la ligereza con la cual se tomaba el hecho que pronto iba a cerrar los ojos de forma permanente. La mayoría de las personas se moría de miedo o caía en preocupaciones vanas cuando debía enfrentar la perspectiva de morir, pero las últimas horas habían demostrado que Lavender no representaba a la totalidad de la población.

—Y hablando de testamento, ¿quieres creer que estás considerada dentro de éste?

La pregunta parecía casual, y así lo interpretó Parvati.

—No lo había pensado. Y honestamente, lo dudo.

Lavender miró hacia la pared y mostró, una vez más, esa mirada traviesa que a Parvati la tenía un poco incómoda.

—La sudadera.

—¿Perdón?

—La sudadera. Quítatela.

Parvati gritó su incomprensión.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Me mentiste con tu última respuesta. Esa es tu penitencia.

Gruñendo por lo bajo, Parvati se removió la sudadera, pensando mientras tanto en qué clase de hado le había encajado una amiga como Lavender Brown. Poco podía saber que no fue exactamente un hado el que la acercó a ella, sino algo muy diferente.


	7. Formas de lidiar con la resaca

**Acto VII: Formas de lidiar con la resaca**

Cuando Parvati y Lavender abrieron los ojos, no parecieron prestar mucha atención a la escena que ambas estaban montando. Despeinadas, con los ojos entreabiertos y unas expresiones en sus caras que bien podrían ser las de un muerto de hambre, sentían sus cuerpos como si hiciese falta una grúa para levantarlas de donde fuese que estaban.

En honor a la verdad, ninguna de las dos estaba en el dormitorio. De hecho, Lavender había usado el sillón más largo como cama y yacía sobre éste boca abajo y con el brazo derecho colgando de éste como si no perteneciera a su sistema nervioso. Parvati por otro lado, estaba tirada sobre la alfombra, la boca abierta y abierta de brazos y piernas, como si hubiese caído de varios metros de altura. Pese a que ninguna de las dos bebió alcohol en exceso —con la consabida excepción de la visita al Duende Colorado—, ambas se sentían como si hubiesen arrasado con alguna botillería.

—Rayos —murmuró Lavender, tratando de reactivar su cuerpo, con relativo éxito—. Sabía que no debí beber tanto hidromiel añejado en eucalipto.

Esto lo dijo más para sí misma que para alguien más.

—¿Lavender? ¿Eres tú? —preguntó Parvati de manera estúpida, sintiendo que su espalda estuviese hecha de plomo. La cabeza le daba vueltas—. Mierda, no sé por qué cuernos tengo la cabeza tan estropeada.

—Dijiste que ese hidromiel no te dejaba resaca —le recordó Lavender, poniéndose lentamente de pie. Todo lucía desenfocado, como si sufriera de alguna enfermedad a la vista—. Y sin embargo, siento un hachazo de esos que ni te cuento.

—Debieron "patearlo" de alguna forma en ese local —dijo Parvati, dando tumbos en el momento que sus dos pies soportaron un cuerpo bastante golpeado por la actividad de anoche. Luego, se dio cuenta que vestía sólo su ropa interior—. ¿Lavender? ¿Dónde está mi ropa?

—Anda a saber yo dónde la dejaste.

—¿No te acuerdas? Porque yo no.

Lavender tropezó un poco consigo misma y cogió una sudadera y unos vaqueros que yacían sobre la alfombra, justo a los pies de Parvati.

—¿Son éstas?

Parvati hizo un sonido como de despistada y cogió sus propios ropajes con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. La sala de estar no lucía como si hubiese pasado un huracán por ésta, algo común en personas que habían sido bendecidas en exceso por el alcohol, pero el sillón sobre el que durmió Lavender tenía marcas obvias de vómito sobre las colchas.

—Y ahora, ¿qué demonios podemos hacer para que no nos sintamos como caca?

Lavender encontró sus ropas de pura casualidad y se las puso correctamente al cuarto intento, dejando al consabido cliché "la tercera es la vencida" completamente inutilizable. Todavía hacía ligeras eses al caminar cuando extrajo su lista del bolsillo de sus propios vaqueros. El sexto ítem en la lista les venía de perlas para quitarse la molesta resaca de encima.

—Parvati. Arréglate un poco esa ropa y toma mi mano. Vamos de vuelta a nuestra alma mater.

* * *

El aire fresco en los terrenos de Hogwarts poco pudo hacer para aliviar la resaca de las dos personas que caminaban, todavía dando tumbos ligeros, hacia el Lago Negro. Dialogaban acerca de cosas que poco o nada tenían que ver con nuestra historia, como por ejemplo, hablaban de la inmortalidad del cangrejo y de cómo aquella noción era una suposición imposible.

Ninguna de las dos ex alumnas pasó a saludar siquiera a algún profesor. La razón era muy simple y tenía mucho que ver con la actividad de anoche por parte de ambas chicas. De todas formas, Parvati y Lavender dudaban seriamente de si algún profesor supiera quiénes eran ellas, dado que ninguno de los docentes que en ese tiempo dictaban clases en el afamado colegio de magia era el mismo que aquellos que enseñaron a Harry Potter y compañía.

—Y hablando de Harry Potter —dijo Lavender en un tono innecesariamente confidencial, dado que no había nadie en las cercanías que pudiera escuchar algo—, supe que tuvo un hijo con Ginny.

—Bueno, están casados —dijo Parvati en un tono ligeramente exasperado—. Es natural que quieran tener uno.

—Es que no me imagino a Harry con una vida familiar, ya sabes, después de todo lo que pasó con el asunto del Innombrable yo pensaría que él querría estar solo.

—Eso no tiene sentido —opinó Parvati, tropezando con una piedra que no vio por estar ocupada prestando atención a su amiga—. Creo que es por eso que necesita ocuparse de otras cosas, como por ejemplo, tener hijos y criarlos. No como Ron, a quien le gusta más hacer los hijos que criarlos. A Hermione la tiene hasta la coronilla ese comportamiento.

—Ron es muy impulsivo para estar casado —comentó Lavender, recordando la escena cuando ese pelirrojo de porquería prefirió a Hermione en lugar de a ella. Le había dolido en su momento, pero ella ya era una chica madura y ya sabía lo que quería—. No sé cómo Hermione lo tolera.

—A Hermione le gusta como es Ron —dijo Parvati distraídamente—. No sé, como que es un desafío para ella y quiere domesticarlo porque, para serte franca, Ron es un tiro en el aire.

—Estás exagerando —repuso Lavender, señalando con el dedo el borde del lago—. He aquí nuestra sexta locura.

—¿Sentarnos en la ribera del lago?

—No, tontita —le reprendió Lavender cariñosamente—. Y usaste mal la palabra "ribera". Esa se aplica sólo a los ríos. Y ensuciarnos los traseros con arena no va a curarnos la resaca. Vamos, quitémonos estas ropas y nademos.

Parvati escuchó las palabras pero no las registró.

—¿Nadar? No es que no sepa cómo hacerlo, es que…

—¿Es por el Calamar Gigantes? Bah, no te preocupes. Es completamente inofensivo para la raza humana. ¡Vamos! ¡Quítate esos trastos y llenemos nuestra vida con agua de lago!

Minutos más tarde, dos figuras se podían ver nadando a toda velocidad a través del Lago Negro. Había que puntualizar que ese lago era muy grande y cruzarlo a nado era una soberana y estúpida locura, pero a eso habían venido aquellas dos chicas valientes y atrevidas: a hacer sandeces.

El Calamar Gigante, de algún modo, sintió la presencia de dos seres en la superficie de su gran dominio líquido y salió al encuentro, no de cacería, sino por el puro placer de acompañar, aunque no se podía estar seguro de si realmente pensaba en esas cosas cuando el gigantesco cefalópodo se unió a las dos humanas que nadaban a paso de tortuga por la superficie.

Parvati y Lavender casi sufrieron un paro cardíaco cuando vieron al Calamar Gigante romper la superficie del agua con su titánico cuerpo alargado, pero después de dos minutos de nado ininterrumpido, las chicas se acostumbraron a su presencia y enfilaron hacia la orilla opuesta a la que habían partido.

Dos horas después, el cansancio era muy notorio, pero el agua dulce del lago había hecho su trabajo con una prolijidad increíble. Parvati, a pesar de sentir los músculos de sus brazos y piernas como granito, ya no sentía el hachazo en la cabeza que la tenía tan mareada. Lavender mientras tanto, tenía los ojos más abiertos y la cabeza más despierta, aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de sus agotadas extremidades.

Se trataba de sacrificar una cosa por la otra.

—Tienes mucha suerte Lavender —dijo Parvati después de media hora de descanso mientras realizaba un encantamiento para trasladar sus ropas desde el otro extremo del lago.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Cómo que por qué! ¡Imagínate si te hubiese dado una crisis mientras nadabas! ¡Habrías terminado como estatua para las sirenas del fondo!

—La cual no es una forma muy mala de morir —repuso Lavender, aunque sintió un frío en su interior que no tenía nada que ver con la humedad de su ropa interior. ¿Y si hubiese muerto ahogada? Decían que aquella forma de fenecer era terrible, más que nada por la desesperación de no poder respirar.

—Bueno, ya lo hicimos. Ya cruzamos a nado el Lago Negro. ¿Ahora qué?

Lavender mostró una expresión misteriosa en su cara.


	8. Moviendo el esqueleto

**Acto VIII: Moviendo el esqueleto**

—¡Yo no bailo Lavender!

—No dijiste lo mismo cuando asististe al Baile de Navidad en el Torneo de los Tres Magos —le recordó Lavender pícaramente mientras entraban a una escuela de baile llamado "El Hipogrifo Loco".

—Pero eso fue baile tradicional —se excusó Parvati, tratando de zafarse de los brazos de su amiga, sin éxito. No lo parecía, pero Lavender tenía mucha fuerza—. Ésta es una escuela para bailes latinos.

—Y bailes latinos vas a aprender hoy —dijo Lavender con una expresión definitiva en su rostro—. Ya verás cómo te cambiará la vida tener estos conocimientos.

Parvati compuso una cara como diciendo "lo dudo mucho", pero dio lo mismo. Se había comprometido a llegar hasta el fin con los desvaríos mentales de su ex compañera de colegio, y lo iba a hacer, pese a las adversidades del camino. Parvati juzgó que su último pensamiento había sonado muy épico, pero no hizo más análisis.

El local consistía en una sola sala amplia tanto en largo como en ancho, llena de espejos en las paredes y de candelabros en el techo. El piso estaba tapizado con una especie de lona que amortiguaba, mágicamente por supuesto, las caídas de los aprendices. No había mucha gente en el lugar, algo comprensible porque todavía no llegaba la temporada alta de los clubes de baile y establecimientos semejantes. Una mujer delgada como un espagueti, ataviada con mallas y con el cabello recogido en un moño muy apretado, recibió a Lavender y a Parvati con un gesto teatral de sus brazos.

—¡Buenas tardes queridas! Bienvenidas al Hipogrifo Loco, donde comenzarán su camino hacia el mundo del baile apasionado y sensual. Mi nombre es Valentina. —La instructora extendió sus brazos en un movimiento muy teatral, de nuevo. Parvati creyó que la señorita esa provenía de alguna obra dramática de Shakespeare.

—Hola —saludó Lavender con entusiasmo. Parvati no lucía de la misma forma, pero mostró una sonrisa de todas maneras—. Queremos aprender a dominar el arte de los bailes latinos.

—Han venido al lugar correcto —dijo Valentina con mayor entusiasmo que Lavender mientras daba vueltas y vueltas a lo ballet en medio de la espaciosa sala—. Les prometo que en una tarde sabrán todo lo que necesitan saber para sembrar el caos en las pistas de baile de todo el mundo mágico.

—Sólo queremos aprender, no ser furor —corrigió Parvati, pensando seriamente en dimensionar las consecuencias de ser muy efusivas en algún lugar.

Cinco minutos más tarde, después de haber pactado las condiciones económicas por supuesto, Lavender y Parvati tenían unas mallas puestas y un traje como de baño pero que cubría más piel. Ninguna de las dos perdió tiempo en practicar con el ritmo latino por antonomasia: la salsa.

—Recuerde muchachas, la salsa no se caracteriza por su riqueza de pasos, sino por la riqueza de sus movimientos. De hecho, la salsa tiene pocos pasos pero casi ilimitadas combinaciones que se pueden hacer con éstos. Es más un arte que una ciencia.

Como no había compañeros varones con los cuales practicar, Lavender y Parvati tuvieron que bailar juntas. Ninguna de las dos albergaba los mismos sentimientos cuando salió al encuentro aquel inesperado giro en las cosas. Lavender no se sentía para nada incómoda con el asunto, más que nada porque había bailado con otras chicas antes y no era una experiencia del otro mundo pero, por una extraña razón, Parvati no era de la misma opinión. Quizá fuese su ascendencia hindú la que le inculcó que baile era igual a sexo. Y, desafortunadamente, ella no era de esa opinión.

Sin embargo, Parvati no mostró ninguna incomodidad mientras practicaba.

—¡Vamos! ¡Quiero más roce, más contacto, más pasión! —alentaba Valentina con sus omnipresentes gestos teatrales sacados de Hamlet—. ¡La salsa es un baile de contacto, no es como esas porquerías de vals en las que ni siquiera se pueden rozar las manos quienes participan!

Lavender animó a Parvati a seguir practicando y esta última compuso una cara como queriendo decir "qué diablos" y redujeron distancias, tomándose la cintura y mirándose a los ojos. Según Valentina, el contacto visual era esencial en cualquier baile y quienquiera que bailaba mirando hacia el horizonte en lugar de a su compañero de baile, no era un adepto interesado en disfrutar del momento.

—¿Te incomoda? —quiso saber Lavender.

—Un poco —respondió Parvati, respirando de manera superficial no por los nervios, sino por el esfuerzo. Jamás había bailado un ritmo tan enérgico, ni siquiera en su país de origen—. De hecho, esto no es tan loco como lo pusiste en tu lista.

—Nuestra lista —corrigió Lavender, dándole un trompo a su amiga—. Recuerda que fue una tarea de las dos.

—Lo olvidé —admitió Parvati, quien sentía que le estaba cogiendo la mano al asunto de la salsa—. Pero como fuiste tú la que se le ocurrió realizarla, pues considero que tú llevas las riendas del asunto.

—Me halagas Parvati —dijo Lavender en un tono que hizo sentir un poco incómoda a su amiga—. Nunca pensé que podría llevar las riendas de algo. Debí ser demasiado pusilánime mientras estudiaba en el colegio.

—Eras pusilánime Lavender —puntualizó Parvati y esta vez fue ella la que le dio el trompo a su compañera de baile—. ¿Recuerdas cómo te comportaste después que terminaste con Ron en sexto año?

Lavender no dijo nada. Aquel era un recuerdo demasiado ignominioso para expresarlo en palabras.

Para las seis de la tarde, el progreso era sustancial. De ser dos chicas sin una condenada idea de lo que era la salsa, pasaron a convertirse en dos chicas que podían defenderse bastante bien en una pista de baile. Claro que Parvati y Lavender tomaron el curso expreso, no el avanzado, el cual tomaba más tiempo y dinero, pero de los resultados no se podía dudar en absoluto.

—¡Hasta pronto muchachas, que sus pasos desaten el candor en las pistas de baile! ¡Y si preguntan de dónde sacaron movimientos tan elegantes, recuerden al Hipogrifo Loco!

—Es una buena instructora, pero creo que le iría mejor en la dramaturgia —opinó Parvati, haciendo ligeros movimientos con las piernas para no olvidarse de éstos—. Esos gestos con los brazos y esa forma de hablar… me da la impresión que quiso interpretar obras dramáticas, pero la rechazaron por ser muy impetuosa.

—No creo que ser impetuosa le reste puntos en una obra de Shakespeare —comentó Lavender—. Pero no creo que fuese digna de una pintura de Da Vinci.

—Su nariz bien puede ser el pico de un tucán —dijo Parvati y ambas se sumergieron en una cascada de risas. La noche estaba cayendo sobre Londres otra vez y a las dos amigas que paseaban sobre los adoquines del Callejón Diagon se les hizo muy corto el día, como si desde que despertaron en la casa de Lavender hasta la salida de la escuela de bailes latinos hubiesen pasado nada más que unas pocas horas.

—De todas las locuras que hemos hecho, ésta es la más normal —dijo Parvati, repitiendo todos esos movimientos que aprendiera en el Hipogrifo Loco—. Y la que me ha resultado más fácil de conseguir.

—Pensé que no te gustaban los bailes latinos.

—Pues eso revela mi total ignorancia con respeto a todo lo de América Central —admitió Parvati, soltando una carcajada desenfadada, algo que no había podido conseguir en todo el tiempo que llevaba concretando las locuras del pergamino de Lavender—. Y bien, ¿cuál es nuestro nuevo destino?

—Está a la vuelta de la esquina —respondió Lavender. En efecto, había un edificio al doblar la esquina, un edificio negro, de dos pisos y con carteles flotantes proyectados sobre una nube de espeso humo gris. Parvati sofocó un grito.

—¡Tienes que estar bromeando! —fue todo lo que dijo.


	9. Confesiones en la pista de baile

**Acto IX: Confesiones en la pista de baile**

Si había un local dedicado exclusivamente a la bohemia mágica, ese era el club Amortentia. Sin embargo, hace dos años atrás no tenía ese nombre, pero la alta tasa de magos y brujas que encontraban pareja bajo el techo de aquel local ameritó el cambio de nombre. Originalmente, el establecimiento se llamaba "Aliento de Dragón", a causa del calor que reinaba dentro de sus paredes, pero cuando despidieron al mago encargado de la climatización del local, la clientela aumentó y suscitó aquel aire romántico que unía a tantos magos y brujas. Por supuesto que había gente que sólo iba allá a pasar un buen momento con los amigos o a hacer nuevos amigos y amigas, pero aquello no restaba fama al club.

—Concurso de baile latino —leyó Parvati, un poco desconcertada por tanta luz mágica—. Los ganadores recibirán una estancia gratuita en uno de los moteles mágicos más lujosos de Inglaterra. Advertencia, concurso sólo para parejas.

—Interesante, ¿no crees?

—Lo es, pero dice que es sólo para parejas —puntualizó Parvati como si con ese comentario zanjara la cuestión.

—¿Y qué?

Parvati miró a su amiga como si sus oídos le hubiesen jugado una mala pasada.

—¿No me escuchaste? El concurso es sólo para parejas.

—Pero podemos pretender que lo somos.

La oración colgó como un cuchillo sobre Parvati. ¿Ella y Lavender, pareja? La sola noción era completamente ridícula y, sin embargo, tenía un extraño sentido.

—¿Pretender?

—Sí, sólo pretender. Sé qué te sientes incómoda con esto, pero no será necesario que nos besemos o cosas por el estilo.

Parvati alzó una ceja.

—Creí que estabas dispuesta a todo.

—Lo estoy pero… espera un momento. ¿Es un desafío lo que escuché?

—Sólo pensé que, ya sabes, por el asunto de tu enfermedad, te atreverías a más, como besar a otra chica.

Ahora fue Lavender quien alzó una ceja.

—No me des ideas Parvati, mira que las hago, te juro que las hago.

—Es que… es que creo que sé por qué me miras de esa forma tan extraña y siento algo raro cuando me dices cosas como "no haría esto con nadie más que contigo".

Lavender, por extraño que pareciese, tragó saliva. No quería que Parvati se diera cuenta antes de tiempo de sus sentimientos hacia ella, sus verdaderos sentimientos. No tenía claro cuándo ocurrió la epifanía, pero sí estaba segura que guardaba relación con la lista que compuso como una tarea descartada. Parvati creyó que se trataba de una tontería, lo cual tenía sentido, porque la Adivinación era, como bien lo expresó la profesora McGonagall, una rama muy imprecisa de la magia y hallaba natural que aparecieran cosas sin sentido. Pero Lavender vio algunos detalles en la bola de cristal que le parecieron muy coherentes para ser meras locuras, detalles que no pudo pasar por alto, pero que podrían dañar su amistad con Parvati si no se expresaban en el momento adecuado.

Y ese momento se acercaba rápidamente.

—¿Por qué no mejor entramos? —sugirió Lavender, tomando a Parvati por la espalda para instarla a que la siguiera—. Se está haciendo tarde y no queremos quedar fuera del concurso.

Parvati asintió. Sin embargo, mientras ellas pagaban las entradas y se inscribían en la competición, pensó que Lavender había desviado el tema a propósito, lo cual no hizo más que solidificar sus suposiciones, pero al mismo tiempo tenía razón. Si no se daba prisa, se quedarían fuera del concurso, y de la posibilidad de realizar la locura número ocho en el acto.

El interior del club Amortentia no guardaba ninguna semejanza con una discoteca muggle; de hecho, la ambientación era muy similar a la de un salón de baile, con candelabros aparatosos y antorchas minimalistas, un piso tapizado con una gran alfombra roja con borde dorado y unas escaleras dobles que conducían a un segundo piso igual de lujoso que el primero, con la diferencia que había mesas circulares y actuaba como una fusión entre restaurante y pub. El primer piso estaba enteramente dedicado al baile y al trago y ambos pisos estaban separados por una barrera invisible que aislaba los sonidos provenientes de ambos niveles.

Lavender y Parvati fueron las últimas en inscribirse antes que los cupos se hubiesen llenado por completo y por participar ambas se llevaron tragos gratis, los cuales no perdieron el tiempo en disfrutar.

—Uy, esto está delicioso.

—Aquí los tragos se sirven con la cantidad de alcohol justa, no como en otros locales en los cuales se "patean" los tragos.

—¿Qué significa que pateen los tragos? —preguntó Parvati, curiosa.

—Significa que los dueños les agregan brebajes o pócimas que te hacen sentirte rara o te provocan adicción o te vuelvan muy complaciente para que otros chicos puedan aprovecharse de ti.

Parvati se tapó la boca de la consternación.

—¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?

—Lo hacen para atraer más clientes, más chicas para ser específicos —dijo Lavender con el rostro contraído por la indignación—. No te preocupes, este club respeta a las mujeres y no añade aditivos al licor.

Pasaron diez minutos desde el ingreso de Parvati y Lavender al Amortentia y el centro del primer piso se elevó un metro sobre el nivel de la alfombra y un sujeto vestido de manera estrafalaria apareció en medio de la plataforma circular, anunciando el concurso de baile con una voz que se le vería a un locutor de radio. A continuación, las parejas participantes se juntaron en el centro del salón, lo que les recordó a Lavender y Parvati que debían unirse a los demás contendientes.

Después de unas cuantas presentaciones rimbombantes y coloridas, el concurso comenzó. El ritmo de la salsa inundó todo el primer piso y los espectadores aplaudían, gritaban y silbaban a medida que las parejas daban lo mejor de sus respectivos repertorios para cautivar al público, pues el ganador se decidiría por votación popular.

—¡Esta es una soberana locura! —exclamó Parvati mientras realizaba movimiento tras movimiento, sin dejar de prestar atención a los de Lavender. Y resultaba que tan buenas amigas eran que podían leer las intenciones de la otra sin recurrir a las palabras—. ¡Pero me gusta!

—¿Ves que yo tenía razón? ¿Cómo puedes caminar a través de tu vida sin cometer al menos una tontería?

—O diez —puntualizó Parvati mientras realizaba un giro particularmente enérgico—. Por cierto, ¿es idea mía o nuestros oponentes se están poniendo más atrevidos?

Lavender miró por el rabillo del ojo a una pareja que hacía movimientos muy coquetos y sensuales.

—Entonces eso significa que se acabó el calentamiento —dijo, y en cuanto terminó de hablar, se aferró fuertemente a su amiga por la cintura y movió sus caderas de la misma forma en la que lo hacían las otras parejas.

—Oye, Lavender.

—¿Dime?

—¿Te das cuenta que nos vemos un poco raras haciendo esto?

—Sí, lo sé.

—¿Sabes lo que eso significa para nosotras?

—¡Sí, lo sé!

—Entonces, ¿por qué rayos lo estamos haciendo?

Lavender supo entonces que el momento había llegado para dar a conocer la razón real de por qué escogió a Parvati como su compañera durante todo el transcurso de sus aventuras, lo cual implicaba confesar unos sentimientos que hace un par de años atrás no se habría atrevido a decir. Comprender que en cualquier momento podría morir le hizo darse cuenta de lo que realmente importaba, que sus sentimientos no iban a ser menos por enfocarse en otra chica. Y no se trataba de que Lavender quisiese experimentar o probar algo nuevo; dicho lisa y llanamente, ella estaba enamorada de Parvati Patil desde hace años, pero por temor a lo que ella o la gente le pudiese decir al respecto, prefirió quedarse en silencio, observando y amando a Parvati en silencio, consumiéndose en impotencia en silencio.

Pero comprender que en cualquier momento podría morir le hizo darse cuenta de lo que realmente importaba. Y lo único importante era que amaba a su mejor amiga y quería que ella lo supiese antes de fallecer.

Aquellos pensamientos dotaron de más sensualidad y elegancia a sus movimientos.

—¿Sabes Parvati? —preguntó Lavender a gritos, porque la cacofonía dentro del club Amortentia era increíble—. En otras circunstancias me sería imposible decirte esto, pero ahora que mis días están contados, ya no me importa lo que pueda pasar después de esto.

Parvati compuso un rostro de entendimiento. Ya tenía una idea de lo que su amiga quería decirle.

—¿Sabes? A mí tampoco me importa.

Lavender quedó estupefacta con las palabras de su mejor amiga. Sintió un repentino frío que nada tenía que ver con el hecho de andar con ropa ligera. ¿Pudo Parvati haberse dado cuenta de lo que sentía por ella? ¿Sería rechazada justo cuando su existencia pendía de un hilo? Para Lavender no había peor tormento que morir con el corazón hecho añicos por culpa de una decepción amorosa.

—¿A qué te refieres? —quiso saber con tiento.

Parvati supo cómo la estaba mirando Lavender y se largó a reír. Ninguna de las dos se preocupó mucho de sus movimientos de baile, algo que el público comenzó a notar. Sólo quedaban tres parejas en competencia y una estaba a punto de ser descalificada.

—Lavender, no te preocupes. Sólo quise decir que tampoco me importa lo que pase. Después de pasar por ocho locuras que hacer antes de morir, creo que entiendo por qué lo hiciste. Y tienes razón. No vale la pena vivir si dejas que la rutina te gobierne.

—Me alegra que hayas entendido Parvati. Y, como te dije, no haría esto con ninguna persona más que contigo —dijo Lavender, recobrando la confianza y la coherencia en el baile—. ¿Y sabes por qué? —Parvati tragó saliva. Pese a que tenía una idea de lo que iba a decir Lavender, estaba muy nerviosa y aquello se transmitió a sus piernas, por lo que no esperó el repentino acto de su compañera de baile y sintió un cosquilleo en su oreja cuando Lavender le habló al oído—. Porque te amo Parvati, te amo con todo mi latiente corazón.

No fueron esas las palabras que Parvati Patil esperaba escuchar, pero superaron sus expectativas. Creía que iba a recibir un simple "me gustas" o algo símil, pero la declaración de amor por parte de Lavender Brown fue directo a la vena.

—¿Me… amas?

—Con todo mi latiente corazón, para que lo entiendas —dijo Lavender, triplicando la intensidad y la rapidez de sus movimientos. Parvati la imitó, sintiéndose como si acabara de darse cuenta que la Tierra era redonda en lugar de plana. Quien sabe desde cuándo Lavender la amaba, pero daba lo mismo; su comportamiento a lo largo de todas las ocho locuras que había hecho hasta ese momento quedó completamente explicado. Pese a que se sentía como una chica normal que le gustaba los chicos, aquella era una oportunidad única en la vida para poder hacer algo distinto, algo fuera de los cánones de la rutina. Por supuesto, tenía miedo. Aquello era entendible, porque hacer algo diferente implicaba que mucha gente la señalara con el dedo y comenzara a emitir juicios. Pero ver a Lavender actuar como lo hizo, sin importarle un rábano lo que las personas dijesen de ella, la animó a seguir adelante con la locura más radical que había hecho hasta la fecha. Y para lograrlo, tenía que ganar ese concurso de baile.

El beso tenía que esperar.

Lavender y Parvati se concentraron en ganar. Y ganar con una clara ventaja.

Y el hecho que fuesen dos chicas les estaba dando muchos puntos a favor, porque la clientela del club Amortentia estaba acostumbrada a ver de todo dentro de sus cuatro paredes; parejas de todas clases habían nacido en el primer piso del local, sean parejas heterosexuales, gays o lesbianas.

Cuando los sentimientos de dos personas estaban en consonancia y estaban claros como el cielo de verano, lo demás fluía. Pronto, sólo Parvati y Lavender quedaron en competencia, demostrando que todo se podía si se le ponía el suficiente empeño.

El anunciador hizo entrega del premio a la pareja ganadora bajo una lluvia de confeti y chispas doradas que caían del cielo como lluvia de mayo.

—¡Ganamos, ganamos! —exclamó Parvati al aire, alzando los brazos en señal de victoria—. ¡Ni yo me la creo!

Y se encontró con los ojos de Lavender. Decían "bésame".

Y Parvati la besó. Estaba loca, lo sabía, pero mañana podría sufrir una Despartición letal, podría ser arrollada por un camión, asesinada por un ladrón o un sicópata, quién sabía lo que el mañana deparaba. Lavender respondió al beso con los mismos pensamientos revoloteando dentro de su mente, tal con el confeti que caía sin orden ni concierto sobre ambas. Hubo silbidos, hubo gritos y, por una extraña razón, hubo aplausos, pero a Lavender y a su amiga les dio lo mismo. Estaban abrazadas, estaban besándose, estaban experimentando cosas que jamás habían soñado con probar… y les importaba un pimiento las opiniones ajenas.

Sólo quedaba disfrutar del premio.


	10. Sin cosas raras

**Acto X: Sin cosas raras**

Después de la emoción de hace diez minutos atrás, se podía ver a dos chicas disfrutando de sus tragos, cortesía del local, antes que pudiesen disfrutar del premio, rodeadas de varias personas que manifestaban su admiración por Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil. Sin embargo, ninguna de las dos prestaba mucha atención a su nuevo club de fans.

—Ese beso… me gustó —dijo Lavender a Parvati, haciéndole ojitos a su amiga.

—Te juro que jamás había besado a otra chica antes —confesó Parvati, poniéndose muy colorada. Creía que la experiencia iba a ser más desconcertante y extraña, pero los labios de Lavender, aparte de ser más suaves, no eran tan diferentes de los de un chico promedio.

—¿Y qué te pareció?

—Es raro, porque no fue tan raro, perdóname la redundancia —dijo Parvati, bebiendo otro sorbo de su trago—. Cuando cerré los ojos, sentí algo parecido a lo que sentiría al besar a un chico. Y con eso quiero decir a un chico que fuese muy atento conmigo.

—Gracias —dijo Lavender con un gesto muy coqueto de su parte—. Me alegra darme cuenta que soy atenta contigo.

—Lo fuiste —repuso Parvati, sintiéndose más relajada después de haberse atrevido a hacer algo que jamás esperó acometer—. Me hiciste las cosas mucho más fáciles. No me sentí como si estuviese haciendo algo prohibido, sino algo maravilloso. Hiciste que el hecho de besarme fuese un acontecimiento para recordar.

—Quería hacerlo lindo Parvati. No quería que te sintieras incómoda conmigo. Te aprecio demasiado para perderte por una tontería.

—Quisiste decir, "me amas" —puntualizó Parvati.

—Creí que te sentías incómoda con eso.

—Bueno —dijo Parvati, encogiéndose de hombros—. Nunca es tarde para explorar por completo mi sexualidad.

—¡Vaya! No recuerdo que alguna vez hayas tenido tanto interés en explorar algo.

—Me serviste mucho de inspiración —confesó Parvati, finalizando con su trago de cortesía y poniéndose de pie—. La vida es frágil, y la muerte te acecha de mil formas. Me enseñaste a no pensar tanto en hacer algo que quiero, y simplemente hacerlo.

—Y sin embargo, hiciste algo que jamás pensaste hacer.

—Las circunstancias ayudaron —dijo Parvati, tendiendo una mano a Lavender para que la acompañara—. Y, viendo lo que sentías por mí, ¿cómo podría haberme negado a probar algo nuevo? No estoy arrepentida.

Lavender arqueó una ceja.

—¿Y pasarías el resto de la noche conmigo? ¿Harías el amor conmigo?

Parvati alzó ambas manos, como instando a su amiga a que se frenara un poco con las ideas.

—Espera un momento, ¡calma tus hipogrifos! ¡Vas muy de prisa!

—¿Qué hay de malo? —preguntó Lavender, como si no pudiese creer lo que sus oídos escucharon.

—Sólo digo que… que no vayamos tan aprisa Lavender.

—¿No quieres pasar la noche conmigo?

Parvati ahora se veía un poco frenética. Se calmó respirando lenta y rítmicamente.

—Lavender. Estos dos días me demostraste que hay mucho más que la rutina en la vida, que hay muchas experiencias por vivir y lecciones que aprender. Yo también quiero vivir, pero no deseo que este momento se estropee por una estupidez.

La aludida no dijo nada porque sabía que Parvati no había acabado de hablar.

—Y, con respecto a lo que me dijiste, claro que quiero pasar la noche contigo, pero sin hacer cosas raras. Sólo quiero estar contigo, disfrutar de tu compañía. Eso es todo.

Parvati pensó que Lavender iba a componer un rostro de decepción al escuchar la nueva propuesta. Creyó mal.

—¡Me gusta tu idea!

* * *

En la habitación prometida por el premio del concurso de baile, Parvati yacía recostada sobre su cama. No vestía otra cosa que su ropa interior. Y a su lado, recostada de lado y apegada a ella, Lavender observaba a su amiga con ojos relucientes. Acariciaba su cabello negro y lacio con suavidad y tenía su boca entreabierta, lista para encontrarse con los labios de Parvati.

—¿Sabes Parvati? Nunca te hallé particularmente bella o atractiva, pero ahora que te miro con otra lupa, creo que encontré tu belleza oculta.

—Tú tampoco eras Miss Hogwarts —dijo Parvati, soltando una leve carcajada. Acariciaba las mejillas de Lavender con mucha sutileza, sin perder el contacto visual—. Creo que todas las personas en este mundo esconden algo maravilloso dentro, para el que sabe ver, porque no es lo mismo mirar que ver.

—No pensabas de esa forma cuando escuchaste por primera vez mi lista —puntualizó Lavender, acercándose un poco más a su amiga—. Creo que fui una buena influencia para ti.

—Y vaya que lo fuiste —repuso Parvati, tomando la cabeza de Lavender y jaló un poco para que se acercara más todavía—. Me salvaste de una vida de monotonía. Eso es algo por lo que siente te estaré agradecida.

—No me hagas llorar por favor —dijo Lavender. Una lágrima la traicionó.

—No es mi intención. Sólo quiero decirte que estoy profundamente arrepentida de haberme opuesto a tu idea en un principio, y estoy sumamente agradecida de haber seguido adelante. Hallar tu amor fue un regalo inesperado, y aunque no pueda decir que siento lo mismo por ti, sí quiero recibir tu regalo porque, en honor a la verdad, flaco favor le haría a nuestra amistad si rechazara algo tan hermoso como lo que quieres darme.

Más lágrimas traicionaron a Lavender. No conocía a la mujer que yacía sobre la cama. Parvati Patil había sufrido un cambio radical en aquellos dos últimos días, a tal punto que ya no parecía ella misma. Pero no había que malinterpretar las cosas: ese cambió a Lavender le gustó mucho y disfrutó grandemente de sus locuras. Y ahora quedaba por hacer la penúltima. Ya iban ocho.

Se acomodó encima de Parvati, envolviendo su cara con el cabello y su cuerpo con el suyo. Ambas estaban muy cerca.

—Ya no me siento incómoda —dijo Parvati, abrazando a Lavender y apretándola contra ella—. Pasamos por tanto juntas estos últimos días que ya no podría separarme de ti, aunque fuese como sólo una amiga.

—Yo nunca me sentí incómoda a tu lado. Sólo me ponía un poco nerviosa lo que yo sentía por ti, pero ya no. Hagamos todo a un lado y vivamos una noche mágica.

Parvati ya no halló palabras que decir. Todo se redujo a un beso, y a otro, y a otro más. Nunca era suficiente, pero a ellas les bastaba con estar juntas, con tocar, acariciar, besar y mirar, sin cosas raras, sin sexo, sólo amor.

—Me gusta el reflejo de la luz en tus ojos Parvati —dijo Lavender suavemente—. Son los detalles los que importan, los que hacen la diferencia.

—Si nos vamos a los detalles —repuso Parvati en el mismo tono que su amiga—, me gusta la textura de tus labios cada vez que me besas.

—Me encanta sentir tu respiración cálida en mi piel.

—Me gustan tus jadeos sensuales cada vez que te mordisqueo el cuello.

Normalmente detalles tan sutiles pasaban desapercibidos para el común de la gente, tal como lo haría el aletear de un colibrí en medio de una congestión vehicular, pero el silencio tenía una forma de amplificar las cosas, de hacer visible lo invisible, de darle color a lo monocromático, de darle emoción al pensamiento. Si hubieran hecho el amor, todos esos detalles que embellecían a una persona se habrían perdido en un torrente de delirante placer erótico.

Aquello que hacían Parvati y Lavender podría calificarse de amor de contacto, una clase de amor que sólo se podía conseguir con una cercanía íntima entre dos personas, y digo dos personas porque el amor no se debía monopolizar por los heterosexuales. Semejantes pensamientos tenían las dos chicas que se besaban y se querían a solas en una habitación de lujo.

Para cuando fueron las cinco de la mañana, Parvati yacía recostada sobre la cama, la cual estaba toda desordenada y Lavender hacía sus necesidades en el baño. Definitivamente, aquello fue mejor que hacer el amor. Se podría decir que lo hicieron, pero con el erotismo al mínimo y el cariño al máximo. Aquella era la definición de Parvati Patil para el amor entre dos mujeres, no aquello que se mostraba hasta la náusea en las películas para adultos muggle.

—¿Hola?

A Parvati casi se le salió el corazón por la boca cuando escuchó la voz de un colega de ella. Miró en todas direcciones, pero no se veía a nadie. Luego se dio cuenta que la chimenea estaba encendida, pese a que ninguna de las que ocupaba la habitación recordaba haberlo hecho.

—¡Agnes! ¿Cómo supiste que yo estaba aquí?

—Tengo amigas en Corazón de Bruja y lo sabes Parvati —dijo la tal Agnes con cara de circunstancias—. Tu show en el club Amortentia causó revuelo en la cúpula editorial de la revista y piensan sacar un artículo sobre ustedes dos en la edición de mañana.

Parvati compuso una breve mueca de terror, antes de darse cuenta que podría haber echado por tierra todo lo hecho en los últimos dos días.

—¿Tan pronto?

—Los lectores harán cola para comprar la revista después de esto —dijo Agnes como si el hecho que una sanadora se comportara de una forma poco profesional fuese una afrenta a su propio orgullo médico—. Pero ese no es el motivo por el que te contacté. Estuve hablando con un sanador extranjero que dio con la cura para el mal que sufre la señorita Brown y dice que si la llevas en este mismo momento a San Mungo, puede que haya una posibilidad que se salve y pueda vencer al cáncer.

Parvati tuvo dificultades para registrar las palabras de Agnes, pero cuando lo hizo, sintió ganas de gritar. Existía una posibilidad para Lavender después de todo.

—Ella está en la habitación conmigo. ¡Puedo llevarla de inmediato para que le apliquen el tratamiento!

—De acuerdo —dijo Agnes en un tono más profesional—. Espera un momento. ¿Ella está contigo, en la misma habitación?

—Es una larga historia —se excusó Parvati rápidamente y con las mejillas coloradas—. Espera un momento. Le diré a Lavender que se vista y partimos cascando para el hospital.

Parvati se dirigió al baño para comunicarle la buena noticia a su amiga.

—¡Lavender! ¡Tengo buenas noticias para ti! ¡Hay una cura para tu mal! —Al no escuchar respuesta alguna, Parvati entornó los ojos, creyendo que le estaba pasando gato por liebre—. ¡Vamos Lav-Lav! ¡No hay tiempo que perder!

Pero nada ocurrió. Frustrada, Parvati abrió la puerta y al mirar alrededor, su corazón pegó un horrible brinco, su cuerpo se paralizó y las palabras que le iba a decir se extraviaron en las profundidades de su garganta.

Lavender yacía en el piso, sufría de violentas convulsiones y botaba espuma por la boca. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas. Lucía como si padeciera los síntomas de una sobredosis de algo, pero ninguna botella vacía encontró a su alrededor. Parvati no podía perder más tiempo. Acudió a la chimenea, echó unos polvos verdes al fuego —había un saco pequeño de polvos flu en caso de requerir una salida rápida del motel—, y vociferó su lugar de destino, el lugar donde todo comenzó.


	11. Al atardecer

**Acto XI: Al atardecer**

Parvati Patil sostenía un recipiente ornamentado en sus manos. Lloraba. Se lamentaba por lo injusta que era la vida, que se llevaba a los buenos y dejaba atrás a los malos. Todo representaba tal injusticia que Parvati prefería estar ella dentro de ese recipiente y no su amiga. Claro que aquellos pensamientos siempre surgían cuando una tragedia ocurría.

Podía recordar la oscuridad de la sala en el hospital San Mungo. Eran las seis de la mañana en ese entonces. Lavender yacía tranquila, pero le quedaba poco tiempo. El nuevo tratamiento había llegado demasiado tarde, pues las convulsiones que sufrió cuando estaba en el baño de la habitación significaron la capitulación del cuerpo frente al cáncer. Había hecho metástasis. Ya no había nada que hacer más que esperar a que el organismo de Lavender dejara de funcionar.

—Bueno, hicieron lo que se pudo —dijo la paciente débilmente. Le costaba trabajo respirar—. No puedo decir que estoy asustada, porque ya hice todo lo que debí hacer.

—Lavender —dijo Parvati, pero la aludida la interrumpió.

—Creo que la gente le tiene miedo a la muerte porque sabe que ya no podrá hacer sus sueños realidad. Eso pasa cuando tus metas son demasiado ambiciosas.

Parvati sólo miró a su amiga. No sentía más que admiración por ella, por la forma en que sobrellevó la perspectiva de fallecer, sin miedo, sin vergüenza, sin temor al ridículo. Tal vez de eso se trataban las locuras de Lavender; de emprender cosas grandes haciendo actos pequeños. Muchos podrían pensar que saltar desde cien metros de altura, emborracharse, posar para una revista de hombres o amar a tu propia amiga eran cosas chicas, sin propósito o significancia alguna, pero Parvati aprendió que los detalles hacían toda la diferencia del mundo. Bastó unas pocas horas junto a Lavender para darse cuenta que todo ese tiempo, desde que se puso a especializarse en medicina de diagnóstico hasta que esperó por su amiga a las seis de la tarde, dos días atrás, había estado maniobrando la nave de su vida en piloto automático. A veces era divertido manejar la existencia manualmente, aunque se cometiesen unos pocos errores en el camino, pero ese era el propósito de los errores después de todo: aprender de ellos.

—No está mal tener metas, pero tampoco hay que descuidar los detalles, las cosas simples de la vida —continuó Lavender, mirando a Parvati con la misma intensidad que empleó cuando estuvo junto a ella en la habitación del motel—. Yo lo aprendí demasiado tarde, pero al menos el cáncer me permitió pasar esos momentos increíbles contigo Parvati.

—Lavender —repitió ella con lágrimas en los ojos—. ¡No te vayas! ¡Por favor!

—Nada puede impedirlo ya —respondió Lavender con una sonrisa—. ¿Recuerdas lo que nos contó Harry acerca del Cuento de los Tres Hermanos? ¿Recuerdas cómo terminó?

—Sí.

—Ignotus Peverell pasó su vida ocultándose de la muerte con su capa invisible, pero cuando se hizo viejo y tuvo mucha experiencia de la vida, decidió que su hora había llegado, le dio la capa a su hijo y salió al encuentro de la muerte sin miedo. Así me siento yo.

Parvati no sabía por qué, pero se sentía muy desgraciada. Era sumamente irreal que una hora antes estuviese amando a una persona como jamás lo había hecho en toda su vida. Se sentía como si una parte de su cuerpo se estuviera pudriendo rápidamente.

—Lavender. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.

—No pensaste así cuando me viste en los pasillos besándome con Ron Weasley —dijo quien yacía en la cama. Su voz se iba apagando poco a poco—. Creíste que te estaba aserruchando el piso a propósito.

—Pero es que… es que eras insoportable Lavender. Eras tan cursi que podrías dejar a Romilda Vane en ridículo.

—Bueno, los errores están para cometerlos. Pero tú fuiste un acierto increíble, como dar en un blanco a un kilómetro de distancia con un encantamiento aturdidor.

—¿Tanto significó para ti?

—Fue como descubrir que la Tierra es hueca.

Y los minutos pasaban a velocidad de caracol, como deslizándose sobre melaza. Y Lavender seguía languideciendo en su cama, mientras las sombras se alargaban en San Mungo.

—Parvati —dijo Lavender en un tono de voz que apenas se escuchó—. Hazme este honor y cúmplelo, no importa lo que pase—. La paciente extendió ambas manos, las cuales temblaron a causa del esfuerzo y el poco aire que le llegaba a los pulmones. Parvati las tomó, lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos—. No sucumbas al dolor, no permitas que mi partida te impida vivir ni coarte tu derecho a amar. Prométeme que habrá otro después de mí, otro que te aprecie por lo que eres y no por lo que muestras. Prométeme que tus lágrimas no caerán en vano.

Parvati lloró por segunda vez en el tiempo que pasó en San Mungo con su amiga.

—Lo prometo Lavender —dijo, sin secarse las lágrimas, sin evitar sentir los sentimientos dolorosos y abrumadores que sabía que se iban a multiplicar hasta el infinito—. Lo prometo.

Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras que Lavender escuchó. Exhaló su último aliento, despidiéndose de la vida, de las personas a su alrededor, quienes no podían decir nada frente a lo que le ocurrió a esa pobre mujer que acababa de morir. Los llantos de su madre, la incomprensión de su padre y los gritos desgarradores de Parvati conformaron un coro de ruina y dolor que conmovió incluso a los imperturbables sanadores que atendieron a Lavender. Se suponía que Parvati debía mostrar objetividad, pero todo lo que vivió en los últimos dos días no le permitieron enfriar su cabeza. Llamaba a Lavender repetidamente, constantemente, como si el sólo hecho de pronunciar su nombre la trajera de vuelta. Pero no había nada que hacer.

Lavender se había ido.

El funeral fue escueto, pero masivo. Prácticamente todos los miembros del antiguo Ejército de Dumbledore asistieron al último adiós a Lavender Brown, incluyendo el legendario trío. Hubo unas pocas palabras, las cuales, en opinión de Parvati, no hacían ninguna justicia a lo que fue Lavender, sobre todo en los dos días que pasó haciendo esas locuras junto a ella.

Pero no había nada que enterrar. Un último deseo había permitido que Lavender no descansara en la tumba en la que en ese momento estaba siendo velada por un centenar de personas ataviadas de negro.

De vuelta a la actualidad, Parvati estaba de pie en una playa. El océano se extendía manso y azul hacia la lejanía. El sol se estaba poniendo. Los últimos rayos de luz se reflejaban en el agua, dando una cualidad mágica al atardecer. Parvati se secó las lágrimas. Ya no las necesitaba. Tomó con más firmeza el recipiente, el cual estaba cubierto por un trozo deteriorado de pergamino y encantado para que no se estropeara con la agresiva agua marina, extendió el brazo que la sostenía hacia atrás y la arrojó con todas sus fuerzas hacia el azul del océano.

La bajamar haría el resto.

—Bueno —se dijo Parvati, viendo cómo el envase que contenía las cenizas de Lavender Brown se perdía hacia el sol del atardecer—. Locuras realizadas.

Era hora de seguir adelante, continuar con el ejemplo de su amiga. No iba a desperdiciar ningún segundo en vivir y adquirir nuevas experiencias. Y, por supuesto, no iba a permitir que Lavender fuese la última. Habría otra persona, pero a Parvati le daba lo mismo si fuese chico o chica: lo que realmente importaba, era la experiencia vivida.

—Adiós Lavender —susurró Parvati al océano—. Te quiero.

Giró su cabeza hacia las personas que disfrutaban de lo último que restaba del día y vio a alguien que parecía vivir el momento. Se trataba de una chica. Le dio lo mismo. Era momento de comenzar de nuevo.

Mientras tanto, a cien metros de la costa, el recipiente con las cenizas de Lavender flotaba perezosamente bajo el regazo del Océano Pacífico. El trozo de pergamino permaneció allí, sin cambios, sin que sufriese daño alguno, a modo de homenaje hacia la persona que descansaba en el interior.

**Diez locuras que cometer antes de morir**

1. Saltar desde muy alto.  
2. Beber hasta emborracharse.  
3. Posar para una sesión fotográfica.  
4. Besar a una persona al azar (sin importar si es chico o chica)  
5. Jugar a algo atrevido.  
6. Cruzar el Lago Negro a nado.  
7. Aprender a bailar.  
8. Declarar amor a la persona menos esperada.  
9. Hacer algo impensable o socialmente cuestionable.  
10. Visitar el Océano Pacífico.

Contaba la leyenda que ese recipiente daba buena suerte a los marineros que se encontraban con éste flotando en el mar y que dos días después del encuentro, el afortunado encontraba el amor de su vida y jamás se separaba de ella hasta el fin de los tiempos.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** Al fin terminé mi primer longfic, pero mi AI no ha dado señales de vida con algún comentario, tomatazo, crítica, elogio o crucifixión. Espero que se desocupe de lo que sea que está haciendo y se dé el tiempo de leer, a menos que lo esté haciendo y me tenga en suspenso.

Espero que les guste, no solo a mi AI, sino que a todos quienes leen.


End file.
